


Malfoy's Mate

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Christmas Fluff, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Draco and Harry are Auror partners. They share a desk and quills and apricot buns. Draco is a Veela and Harry is his mate, but Draco knows he would lose Harry if he ever told him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 739
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Malfoy's Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anokaba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/gifts).

> I hope you like it, Anokaba!

Draco tried to hide the fact that he was Veela, but it was becoming increasingly impossible. He was an Auror, and his partner was Harry Potter. They were obsessed with their jobs. They lived at the Ministry. They shared an office and a desk. They shared coffee cups and quills and pasties. Harry was his mate, but he didn’t know. No one could know. 

Draco had known about his Veela heritage since childhood, and he’d known that Harry was his mate for just as long. He’d known the moment he laid eyes on the other boy. It was one of the reasons why he’d fought him so much, why his hate for him had run so deeply. He didn’t want to be Veela, and he definitely _did not_ want to fall in love with Harry Potter. But it had happened anyway. 

It was Christmastime at the Ministry, and all the grown witches and wizards were quite taken with the Muggle holiday. The DMLE even had a Christmas tree in the office kitchen. It was charmed to say rude things, which Robards didn’t appreciate but he also couldn’t figure out how to stop. 

Harry was in a cheerful mood. He was always cheerful around holidays. It meant he could spend time with the Weasleys and feel like he belonged to a family. Draco knew this about Harry because that was how much he watched and listened to him. 

“Morning,” Harry said, bustling in with two cups of coffee. He set one down on Draco’s side of the desk, then stopped. His eyes were wide.

“What?” Draco said, feeling self-conscious. 

Harry blinked a few times. “Did you change moisturizers? Cast a new grooming charm?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re glowing.”

“_What?_” Draco rushed to the mirror they had on the back of their door. He examined his reflection, and didn’t see anything different. “You need to get your eyes checked. I look normal.”

“No, you don’t,” Harry said from their desk. “You’re glowing.”

“I’m not glowing!”

Huffing, Harry left their office and came back with their secretary. “Ben, tell us the truth. Is Draco glowing?”

“What?” Ben looked at Draco, then at Harry. “No?”

“See! I’m not glowing,” Draco said.

“Don’t be worried about hurting his feelings,” Harry said.

“I’m not,” Ben said, confused. “Mr Malfoy isn’t glowing. He looks fine to me.”

“Thank you, Ben,” Draco said. “You may go back to your desk.”

Ben left, and Harry turned to Draco, suspicious. “Are you both having a laugh? Is this a prank?”

Draco tried not to let anything show on his face. “I don’t know,” he drawled. “Maybe you’re going mad.”

Harry glared a little. He walked right up to Draco and stared hard at him. “You look … different.”

“I look the same.”

“No - you -” Harry gulped and turned away. “Nevermind.”

Relieved, Draco sat down at his place at the desk. He knew why Harry thought he was glowing. It was his Veela allure trying to attract his mate. It was only going to get worse, and Draco had no idea what to do. It was a hopeless situation. Harry never talked about his dating life, but Draco had two reasons to think Harry was straight: Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley. 

Draco gritted his teeth as he imagined Harry on Christmas with Weasley. Who knew what was really going on with them? Harry said they were broken up, but he still Floo’ed her and went to her matches, so obviously there was something there. Draco tried not to break his quill as he answered some owls that had arrived overnight. 

“Why do you look like you want to murder someone?” Harry said.

Draco didn’t look up from his parchment. “Why are you staring at me?”

“You’re the one who’s glowing!”

“Does it make me look attractive?” Draco asked, feeling vicious. 

There was a long pause. It was so long that Draco glanced up. Harry had his lips pressed together grimly. There was a strange expression in his eyes.

“What?” Draco said.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? You’re looking at me like I’ve just kicked a Crup.”

“No, I’m not!”

“Merlin, Potter!” Draco stood abruptly and went for his cloak. He rarely called Harry by his last name now. He saved it for when he was truly irritated with the blasted scarhead. “Are you ready to do morning patrol?”

“Yeah,” Harry said distantly. Draco threw him his cloak, and Harry pulled it on, moving slowly like he was in a fog. 

“All right?” Draco said.

“Yeah.”

They left their office and took a lift down to the Apparition corridor. Harry was strangely quiet, and Draco nudged him with his shoulder. 

“Cheer up, you’ve got an apricot bun in your near future.”

“Right,” Harry said, staring at the floor. Draco just wanted him to lift his eyes and look at him. 

“Are you going to be sick?”

“I’m fine.”

They Disapparated with a whirl of their ruby cloaks and landed in snow-licked Diagon Alley. 

They marched down the cobblestone street, taking their usual route. People waved cheerfully at them, and Draco waved back. Harry was too preoccupied to notice anything around him. 

“Head up,” Draco said. “Don’t want people to think you’re slacking.”

Harry didn’t respond. 

They stopped at their favourite coffee shop, the Witch’s Cup, and ordered lattes. Harry sipped his and avoided Draco’s gaze. Draco tried to hide his concern, but he _was_ concerned. Was his Veela magic harming Harry in some way?

They shared an apricot bun and Draco watched Harry eat his portion with sticky fingers. 

“Harry,” he said softly. “Are you all right? Really?”

“I know I’m worrying you. I don’t mean to.” Harry sucked in a breath. “I just have loads on my mind.”

“Like what?”

Harry finally glanced at him, but it was quick, skittish. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” 

They left the coffee shop and resumed their patrol. The snow crunched under their feet and the bright sun made icy puddles. Draco sucked in a breath and tried to ignore his own thoughts. 

He knew he needed to tell Harry about being a Veela. He needed to confess to knowing why Harry thought he was glowing. He just couldn’t. The words caught in his throat. He didn’t want to lose their friendship, their comradery. He would miss Harry too much. 

Draco was so immersed in his thoughts that it took him a moment to realise there was shouting. Someone was shouting for help.

Harry swore and ran toward the commotion. Draco followed, forcing himself to clear his head. 

The shouting was coming from an upstairs flat. An older man dangled from his window. “Help! My teapot is attacking me!”

“Fucking hell,” Draco said, and they rushed into the building and upstairs to the flat. Wands drawn, they burst through the front door and scrambled over to the window to help the man. 

“Watch out!” said the man. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw a teapot spit boiling water at Harry. Draco jumped in the way, knowing he wasn’t quick enough to cast a protection spell.

The water hit Draco in the face and he cried out and crumpled to a knee.

“Draco!” Harry dropped next to him. “Are you all right?”

“I don’t know.” He clutched his face and trembled. His cheek and chin hurt so much.

“Here it comes again!” bellowed the man. 

The teapot soared in the air at Harry, but he shattered it with a wave of his wand. Bits of porcelain scattered and the remaining hot water drenched the floor.

“My teapot,” groaned the man. “It was my favourite.”

“Draco,” Harry whispered. “Let me see.”

“No,” Draco said, standing with effort. “Not here.”

Harry sent his Patronus for backup and spoke calming to the man. “I’m terribly sorry about your favourite teapot. My colleagues will arrive shortly to get you all sorted out.”

“Very good. Is your friend hurt?”

“I don’t know.” Harry put an arm around Draco’s shoulder and they staggered into the corridor. “Let’s go outside,” Harry said gently. 

They carefully went downstairs. Outside in the sunlight, Harry helped Draco lean against the wall and tilted his face toward him.

“Am I maimed?” Draco said weakly.

“No,” Harry said softly. “You are perfect.”

Draco cracked his eyes open and found Harry very close. They breathed the same air. He knew Harry wanted to kiss him, _would_ kiss him, but Draco stopped him with a hand.

“I have to tell you something,” Draco said. 

“I already know.” Harry flushed and looked away. “Or, at least, Hermione already knows.”

“Granger? What do you mean?”

Harry looked back at him, and his eyes were guarded. “You’re a Veela.”

There was a long, horrible silence. Draco opened and closed his mouth several times, not knowing what to say. Other Aurors appeared beside the building and asked for directions to the flat.

“Upstairs to the right,” Harry said. 

The Aurors looked at them strangely, because they were still standing close together, pressed to the wall. Draco didn’t care. He had bigger issues to deal with at the moment. 

“I wanted to tell you,” Draco said when they were alone again. He licked his dry lips, and felt how fast his heart was pounding. “You deserved to know … but I was a coward. I _am_ a coward.”

“Hermione thinks … she thinks I’m your mate.”

Draco gulped. He couldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. “You are,” he whispered.

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry - I should have told you - I know you’re -”

Harry kissed him. 

Draco weakened at the knees and Harry had to hold him up. There were so many emotions and feelings rushing through Draco. He laughed against Harry’s mouth and clutched his shoulders. 

“Merlin,” Draco breathed.

“Yeah?” Harry kissed his chin, then his nose. He kissed down his neck. “I wanted you for so long.”

“Oh.”

“I thought you weren’t interested. You could be so cold and distant sometimes.”

“I was afraid to get close to you. I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want to _force_ you to be my mate.”

“I want to be your mate,” Harry murmured. “I’m in love with you.”

It was like all of Draco’s fantasies had come true. 

“Take me home,” Draco said, not caring where they went.

“Yes,” Harry said, and kissed him again. He gathered Draco in his arms and Disapparated. 

They reappeared in the parlour of Grimmauld Place. Draco had only been there a few times, and he took a moment to look around. 

“It’s cleaner than our office,” Draco said.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “You can thank Kreacher for that.”

Draco moved closer. He put a hand on Harry’s chest. “Can we shag now? That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“_All_ you’ve ever wanted? Don’t you fancy me for my personality?” Harry smiled cheekily.

“I fancy you for loads of reasons.” It felt good to finally be honest about the way he felt.

Harry drew him upstairs to his bedroom, which was a mess with clothes strewn over the floor and endless packs of crisps in the corner bin. There was also a Christmas tree near the window.

“Why in your room?” Draco said, motioning to the tree.

“Long story.” Harry walked him to the bed and eased him down. “Kreacher doesn’t really like Muggle things. Hence all the crisps.”

Harry removed Draco’s cloak and robes, and eased his boots off one by one. When he got down to his pants, he hesitated.

“You can continue,” Draco said, holding his breath. “I want you to see me.”

Harry slid off his pants and sucked in a breath. He stared at Draco’s hardening cock for a long moment.

“Like what you see?” Draco said, more than a little self-conscious.

“I love it,” Harry said softly. He took Draco into his mouth, sucking, and Draco cried out and arched. 

Draco pushed him away. He was already too close to orgasm, too _sensitive_, and he had waited long enough to feel Harry inside him.

“Please - just fuck me.”

Harry’s eyes flashed. He kissed Draco’s stomach and licked his nipples. Then he removed his own clothes. Harry was so beautiful.

“Is this your first time?” Harry asked.

“No, but it’s been a while. You don’t need to go slowly.”

Harry cast a lube spell and found Draco’s hole. His finger easily slipped inside. “Oh,” Harry said, his eyes fluttering. “You’re loose.”

“Last night I fingered myself thinking about you.”

“Fuck, Draco.” Harry added a second finger and thrust slowly, searching for his prostate. When he found it, Draco let out a pant.

“Please,” Draco said.

“Yes, yes.” Harry withdrew his fingers and got into position. He lubed up his cock, then slid into Draco. They stared into each other’s eyes. “All right?”

Draco panted. His arse ached a little and the burn on his face was itching. He should have gone to St Mungo’s to have his face looked at before they did this, but it was too late now.

Draco wrapped his legs around Harry. “Come on, fuck me.”

Groaning, Harry began moving. His eyes fluttered and his mouth dropped open. Draco watched him greedily until Harry hit his prostate, which made Draco shudder and clutch him closer. 

“Draco,” Harry whispered, moving faster.

He twisted beneath him. “Harry.”

“I love you.”

“I know, I know.”

“I want you. _Fuck_, I want you.”

Draco tugged his own cock and arched into Harry’s thrusts. “You can have me.”

Harry was now really pounding into him, and Draco relaxed and let himself be taken. He felt his orgasm brewing, and it was a desperate, emotional thing.

“_Draco_,” Harry gasped.

“Tell me, love.”

“I’m going to come.”

Draco stroked himself faster, his toes curling. “Fill me up, love. I want it. I want you.”

Harry made a strangled noise and dropped his head forward. He was coming, and it felt so good. It felt _right_. 

Draco bit his shoulder and came hard, his mind buzzing with a hot flash of emotion. Tears burned his eyes. 

When it was all over, Harry slumped against him, and they were both barely awake. Harry pulled out and gathered Draco into his arms.

Frowning sleepily, Draco said, “I’m all sticky.”

“We should get back to the office. I’m sure Robards is looking for us.”

“I’ve been _maimed_. How can he expect me to work the rest of the day?”

Harry laughed and kissed his nose. There was a pause before he said, “I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have accepted you.”

“I know, but being a Veela’s mate is a big commitment. Loads of people find it scary.”

Harry framed his face with both hands. He stared into Draco’s eyes. “I welcome the commitment. I want to be with you, Draco.”

“Please.” Draco allowed him to see his tears. 

“I love you,” Harry said, and Draco began to believe it.


End file.
